non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Species Gallery
This page is a visual view of the numerous illustrated species featured on the wikia, listed in alphabetical order. A monster may be any number of fictional creatures, with most types being found either in legends or horror fiction. Oftentimes, they will appear hideous and tend to instill fear or cause physical harm either through its actions or through the very appearance of it. A monster is generally morally objectionable, physically or psychologically hideous and/or a simple freak of nature; while specific characters may be known as "monsters", this gallery is intended for species specifically, as all characters can fit into the character gallery. Despite that monsters are often horrible, many monsters are actually depicted as either friendly or simply misunderstood such as the various Pokémon and the Muppets. Monsters are also very common in fantasy or role-playing games, where large numbers of enemy types are often required, though all game genres have used monsters to varying degrees at one time or another. These may include aliens (though typically those belong on our sister site), all legendary creatures, and even mutated version of regular animals or species that are extinct in the world but still live in various universes, such as woolly mammoths or dinosaurs. This term in games is often a catch-all for any and all hostile creatures. Although sapient/intelligent races are generally not referred to as monsters, they are included here anyhow for completion's sake. In games like this, the word monster can actually carry a neutral connotation, such as the aforementioned Pokémon, where it is used to refer to fictional creatures that, while they may resemble real animals, are in fact not. Characters may also simply refer to any and all fauna and/or flora as "monsters" (especially if the flora happens to be a mobile breed). A Abada.jpg|Abada Aboleth.jpg|Aboleth Abstract Daddy.png|Abstract Daddy Abyss Wyrm.jpg|Abyss Wyrm Ache.png|Ache Acheman.gif|Acheman Acro-Bandits.gif|Acro-Bandit Acrophies.png|Acrophies Aecyto Weevil.png|Aecyto Weevil Aeralfos.png|Aeralfos Ahool.jpg|Ahool Ahriman FFT.jpg|Ahriman Air Screamer.png|Air Screamer Akantor.png|Akantor Altamaha-ha.jpg|Altamaha-ha Ameretat.png|Ameretat Big Amphibious Oyster.jpg|Amphibious Oyster Ampilus.png|Ampilus Ancient Dragon FF7.png|Ancient Dragon Ancientenemy.jpg|Ancient Enemy Ангел.jpg|Angel Ангел Angra Mainyu.jpg|Angra Mainyu Anteka.png|Anteka Antica.png|Antica Anti-Kirby.png|Anti-Kirby Antlion American.jpg|Antlion Anubis LoZ.png|Anubis 4116y.jpg|Anything Muppet Monsters Apceros.png|Apceros Apkallu.png|Apkallu Aptonoth.png|Aptonoth Aquus.jpg|Aquus Aracha.png|Aracha ArachnoClaw.jpg|Arachno-claw Ark Dragon.png|Ark Dragon Arm-Mimic.png|Arm-Mimic Armadillowolf.png|Armadillo Wolf Armless Man.jpg|Armless Man Armored Train.png|Armored Train Armos TP Active.png|Armos Armos Titan.jpg|Armos Titan Armos Warrior.gif|Armos Warrior Army Ant American.png|Army Ant Arpagos.png|Arpagos Arrghus ALttP Art.png|Arrghus Arrgi.png|Arrghi Arroc.png|Arroc Aruroda.png|Aruroda Arwing LoZ.png|Arwing Ash Wyrm.jpg|Ash Wyrm Assassinvine.jpg|Assassin Vine Automaton (American McGee's Alice).jpg|Automaton Automaton Madness Returns.png|Automaton Avalurch.jpg|Avalurch Axebeak.jpg|Axebeak B Baba Serpent.png|Baba Serpent Babasu.png|Babusu Babookari.jpg|Babookari Bad Bat LoZ.png|Bad Bat Bad Rap.png|Bad Rap Bagnadrana.png|Bagnadrana Bago-Bago Art.png|Bago-Bago Bahba Velamyu.png|Bahba Velamyu Bain.gif|Bain Bake-kujira.jpg|Bake-kujira Baku.jpg|Baku Bandersnatch FF7.png|Bandersnatch Barghest.jpg|Barghest Wolfenstein Bat.gif|Bat Batsquatch.jpg|Batsquatch Battery Cap.png|Battery Cap Beachplug.png|Beachplug Beak BoF.jpg|Beak Beamos TP Temple of Time.png|Beamos Bear Lake Monster.jpg|Bear Lake Monster Bladenboro.jpg|Beast of Bladenboro Beast of Bray Road.png|Beast of Bray Road Beast of Busco.jpg|Beast of Busco Beast of Gevaudan.jpg|Beast of Gevaudan Beaver Zelda.png|Beaver Bee LoZ TP.png|Bee Beetle LoZ MC.gif|Beetle Behemoth FF7 Concept.jpg|Behemoth Bergmansbear.jpg|Bergman's Bear Bessie.jpg|Bessie Big Blin.png|Big Blin Big Octo.png|Big Octo Smalfut.jpg|Bigfoot Bighorner.png|Bighorner Bigocto.png|Bigocto Bio Deku Baba.png|Bio Deku Baba Tyrant.jpg|Bio-Organic Weapon Bit & Bot Art.png|Bit Bizarre Bug.png|Bizarre Bug Black Bat.png|Black Bat Black Boe.png|Black Boe Blackdragon.jpg|Black Dragon P-1-.jpg|Blacklight Virus Blastworm.png|Blastworm Blazing Bat.png|Blazing Bat Bloatfloat.png|Bloatfloat Bloatfly.png|Bloatfly Bloodsucker Silent Hill.png|Bloodsucker Bloober.png|Bloober Blood Taste.png|Blood Taste Bluedragon.jpg|Blue Dragon Blugu.png|Blugu Blurb.png|Blurb Boko Baba.png|Boko Baba Bokoblin WW Art.png|Bokoblin Bolterfly.png|Bolterfly Bomb FFT.jpg|Bomb Bomb Squirrel.png|Bomb Squirrel Bombarossa.gif|Bombarossa Bombfish.png|Bombfish Bombite.png|Bombite Bomskit.png|Bomskit Bone Putter.gif|Bone Putter Boo Buddy.png|Boo Buddy Boojum.jpg|Boojum Boomerang Demon.png|Boomerang Demon Boss Bot.gif|Boss Bot Bit & Bot Art.png|Bot Bottom.png|Bottom Boundillo.png|Boundillo Boundfat.png|Boundfat Brahmin.png|Brahmin Brain Pod Covered.png|Brain Pod Brontosaurus.jpg|Brontosaurus Brundlefly.jpg|Brundlefly Blue Bubble OoT Art.png|Bubble Bubble Head Nurse.png|Bubble Head Nurse Buffaloyak.png|Buffalo Yak Bulbfly.png|Bulbfly Bulblin TP.png|Bulblin Bulbul.gif|Bulbul Bullbo.png|Bullbo Bulette.jpg|Bulette Bullantelope.png|Bull Antelope Bulla.gif|Bulla Bunyip.jpg|Bunyip BURP.png|BURP (Big Ugly Rat Pest) Red Burrow Octorok.png|"Burrow Octorok" Burrunjor.jpg|Burrunjor Buru.jpg|Buru Buzz LoZ.png|Buzz Buzzblob FSA.png|Buzzblob Buzzardwasp.png|Buzzard Wasp C Cactacae.jpg|Cactacae Cactuar FFX.jpg|Cactuar Cannon Crab.png|Cannon Crab Canvey.jpg|Canvey Island Monster Canyoncrawler.png|Canyon Crawler Capparwire.png|Capparwire Carakiller.jpg|Carakiller Card Guard.png|Card Guard (Living) Card Guard Undead Red 1.png|Card Guard (Undead) Carnictis.jpg|''Carnictis sordicus'' Cassie FFXII.jpg|Cassie Castanets.png|Castanets Catbeast.jpg|Cat Beast Cataract Aevis.jpg|Cataract Aevis Catgator.png|Catgator Cavemonster.jpg|Cave Monster The-Cave-Parasite-1-.jpg|Cave Parasite Cazador.png|Cazador Ceadeus.png|Ceadeus Ceasar.png|Ceasar Charybterix.jpg|Charybterix Chaurus.png|Chaurus Chigoe.png|Chigoe Chimera Brain.jpg|Chimera Brain 8ffe41382eaa27617cb9cb02e63013d31228944619 full.jpg|Chiropteran Chocobo FFT.jpg|Chocobo Chrysosaur.png|Chrysosaur ChuChu WW Art.png|ChuChu Chupacabras.gif|Chupacabra Chuul.jpg|Chuul Clannfear.jpg|Clannfear Closer.png|Closer Coeurl FFCC.jpg|Coeurl Cockatrice FFT.gif|Cockatrice Cockatrice FFXII.png|Cockatrice Cokatolis.png|Cokatolis Colossus.jpg|Colossus Conrit.jpg|Con Rit Conworm.jpg|Conqueror Worm Cooler Mammoth.png|Cooler Mammoth Corvette FF7.png|Corvette Count Malboro.png|Count Malboro Craniocs.png|Cranioc Crawler FF7.png|Crawler Creeper Silent Hill.png|Creeper Cripshay.png|Cripshay Crow LoZ GB.png|Crow Crown Lance.png|Crown Lance C-rex.jpg|Crustaceous Rex Cryptile.jpg|Cryptile Crysales.png|Crysales D D.R.A.G.M.A.JPG|D.R.A.G.M.A. Daira.png|Daira Dark Nurse.jpg|Dark Nurse Darknut WW Silver.png|Darknut Darksnail.png|Darksnail Deadrock FSA.png|Deadrock Death Claw.png|Death Claw Death Dealer FF7.png|Death Dealer Deathclaw.jpg|Deathclaw Debirando.gif|Debirando Deeler.png|Deeler Deenglow.png|Deenglow Deep Python.png|Deep Python Worm.jpg|Deep Worm Deku Baba SS H.png|Deku Baba Deku Like.png|Deku Like Deku Scrub.png|Deku Scrub Desbreko.png|Desbreko Deserthopper.jpg|Desert Hopper Desert Sahagin.png|Desert Sahagin Destrachan.jpg|Destrachan Destroyah.jpg|Destroyah Devil Ride.png|Devil Ride Dexihand.png|Dexihand Dexivine.png|"Dexivine" Diablo FF7.png|Diablo Diablos.png|Diablos Digdogger OoS.gif|Digdogger Dingonek.jpg|Dingonek Dynafos.png|Dinolfos Displacerbeast.jpg|Displacer Beast Diver Nest.png|Diver Nest Dodongo OoS.png|Dodongo Doll Silent Hill.png|Doll Doomknocker Art.png|Doomknocker Doomraddle Art.png|Doomraddle Doorbull.png|Doorbull Dorky Face.png|Dorky Face Double Head.png|Double Head Dragon.jpg|Dragon Dragonmoose.png|Dragon Moose Dragonfly MM.png|Dragonfly Drak.gif|Drak Dren1.jpg|Dren Dual Horn FF7.png|Dual Horn AQ Dweller.jpg|Dweller Dwemer.png|Dwemer E Edgehead.png|Edgehead Eelhound.png|Eel Hound Egg Gang.gif|Egg Gang ElderGod-1-.jpg|Elder God Elfadunk.png|Elfadunk Eligor FF7.png|Eligor Emelantouka.jpg|Emela-ntouka Ent.png|Ent Epiolnis DoC.png|Epiolnis Epioth.png|Epioth Ergtorok.png|Ergtorok Etherealmarauder.jpg|Ethereal Marauder Evilhead.png|Evilhead Exocel.jpg|Exocel Eye Bulb.gif|Eye Bulb Eye Goo.gif|Eye Goo F Fabmachine.jpg|Fabrication Machine Facelessone.jpg|Faceless One Felstalker.jpg|Fel Stalker Fellbeast.jpg|Fell Beast Felldrakes.jpg|Felldrake Fennekin.png|Fennekin Feral Silent Hill.jpg|Feral Ferrucutus.jpg|Ferrucutus Flapbeat.png|Flapbeat Flesh Lips.png|Flesh Lips Flower Prong Adult.png|Flower Prong Rod.gif|Flying Rod Formula.png|Formula Foulander.png|Foulander FoxAntelope.png|Fox Antelope Frogmonster.jpg|Frog Monster Frozen Nail.png|Frozen Nail Fungus.jpg|Fungus Futurepredator.jpg|Future Predator Futureshark.jpg|Future Shark G Gagighandi.png|Gagighandi Garuda FFVII.png|Garuda Ghirofelgo.png|Ghirofelgo Gi Spector.png|Gi Spector Giantant.png|Giant Ant Giantrat.png|Giant Rat Gighee.png|Gighee Gillman.jpg|Gill-man Gnarl.jpg|Gnarl Godzilla.jpg|Godzillasaurus (Mutated) Graboid.jpg|Graboid Grand Horn FFVII.png|Grand Horn Grangalan.png|Grangalan Grashtrike.png|Grashtrike Pecoros.jpg|Grassman BoF3 Momo.jpg|Grassrunner Clan Stripe Gremlin.jpg|Gremlin Gremlin FVII.png|Gremlin Grenade FF7.png|Grenade Grey Child.png|Grey Child Griffin FFVII.png|Griffin Grimguard.png|Grimguard Groaner.png|Groaner Mafagafo.jpg|Grue Grummite.jpg|Grummite Guard Hound.png|Guard Hound Garr.jpg|Guardian Gum Head.gif|Gum Head Gum Head New Type.png|Gum Head New Type Gum Head Old Type.png|Gum Head Old Type Host 1.jpg|Gwoemul H Hanged Scratcher.png|Hatched Scratcher Harpy FFVII.png|Harpy Head Hunter FFVII.png|Head Hunter Headbomber.png|Headbomber Heavy Tank FFVII.png|Heavy Tank Hedgehog Pie FF7.png|Hedgehog Pie Heg.png|Heg Heibai.jpg|Hei Bai Hell Rider VR2.png|Hell Rider Hiderigami.jpg|Hiderigami Hippogriff FF7.png|Hippogriff Parasite.jpg|Human Scale Parasite Hungry FF7.png|Hungry Hunter.jpg|Hunter Hybridcreature.jpg|Hybrid Creature Hydra.jpg|Hydra Hydraprototype.jpg|Hydra I Ice Snark.png|Ice Snark Reptile bird.jpg|Iguana Parrot Illithid.jpg|Illithid Insane Cancer.png|Insane Cancer Inugami.jpg|Inugami Iron Giant FF8.png|Iron Giant Ironite.png|Ironite J Jayjujayme.png|Jayjujayme Jemnezmy.png|Jemnezmy Jersey FF7.png|Jersey Jerseydevil.jpg|Jersey Devil Joker FF7.png|Joker Mimic1.jpg|Judas Breed Jumping.png|Jumping K Kagouti Morrowind.jpg|Kagouti Kalm Fang.png|Kalm Fang Kathoga.jpg|Kathoga Kelbi.png|Kelbi Kelzmelzer.png|Kelzmelzer Killbin.png|Killbin Kimara Bug.png|Kimara Bug King Behemoth FF7.png|King Behemoth Clover.jpg|Kishin Kodo.png|Kodo Komodorhino.png|Komodo Rhino Kraken.jpg|Kraken Kruthik.jpg|Kruthik Kyuvilduns.png|Kyuvilduns L Red Octorok Sprite LoZ.png|Land Octorok Land Worm FF7.png|Land Worm Larval Stalker.jpg|Larval Stalker Lessaloploth.png|Lessaloploth Levrikon.png|Levrikon Licker.jpg|Licker Lilycreature.jpg|Lily Creature Lodestonemarauder.jpg|Lodestone Marauder Lurker Silent Hill.png|Lurker Lying Figure.png|Lying Figure M Machineelf.jpg|Machine Elf Madouge.png|Madouge Maelstronax.jpg|Maelstronax Mageripper.jpg|Mageripper Magic Pot FF7.png|Magic Pot Magnade.png|Magnade Malboro FF7.png|Malboro Malldancer.png|Malldancer Mandarin.png|Mandarin Mandragora FF7.png|Mandragora Manhole.png|Manhole Mannequin Silent Hill.png|Mannequin Mapinguary.jpg|Mapinguari Mega Bite.jpg|Mega Bite Megasquid.jpg|Megasquid Megopteran.jpg|Megopteran Midna02.png|Midna Minhocao.png|Minhocão Mirelurk.png|Mirelurk Mogwai.jpg|Mogwai Mokele-mbembe.jpg|Mokèlé-mbèmbé MolePeople.png|Mole People Molgera.png|Molgera Mongoliandeathworm.jpg|Mongolian death worm Olgoi-khorkhoi Monster Blood I.jpg|Monster Blood Moogle FFXII.jpg|Moogle Morlocks.jpg|Morlock Mosswine.png|Mosswine Mothbat.png|Mothbat Mothra.jpg|Mothra Mumbler.png|Mumbler Wolfenstein Mutant.gif|Mutant Giantsquid.jpg|Mutant Giant Squid Wolfenstein Mutant Rat Attack.jpg|Mutant Rat N Nashrou.jpg|Nashrou Needler.png|Needler Netherray.png|Nether Ray Nian.jpg|Nian Night Flutter.png|Night Flutter Nightstalker.png|Night Stalker 160px-FNV Nightkin.png|Nightkin Numb Body.png|Numb Body Nurse SH5.png|Nurse Nurse SH Arcade.gif|Nurse Nurse SH Escape.png|Nurse O Octive.png|Octive Octoballoon Red Adult.png|Octoballoon Octomine.png|Octomine Ogdrujahad.gif|Ogdru Jahad Ogopogo.jpg|Ogopogo Naitaka Ohmu1.jpg|Ohmu "Gorgon" Oliphaunt.jpg|Oliphaunt Mûmakil 110px-Centaur.png|One-Headed Centaur Orcwort.gif|Orcwort Ostrichhorse.png|Ostrich Horse Otyugh.jpg|Otyugh P Paraocto Sprite.png|Paraocto Parasprite.jpg|Parasprite Patient Silent Hill.png|Patient Peluda.jpg|Peluda SH Pendulum.png|Pendulum Phantasmagoria Alice.jpg|Phantasmagoria Piranhadon.jpg|Piranhadon Popo.jpg|Popo Prisoner Silent Hill.jpg|Prisoner Prisoner Juggernaut.png|Prisoner Juggernaut Prisoner Minion.png|Prisoner Minion Pumpkinhead.jpg|Pumpkinhead Puppet Doctor.png|Puppet Doctor Puppet Nurse.png|Puppet Nurse Purpleworm.jpg|Purple Worm Q R Rabbit Fang.gif|Rabbit Fang Radroach.png|Radroach Radscorpion.jpg|Radscorpion Rathalos.jpg|Rathalos Raveger.png|Ravager AQ Dweller.jpg|Rayfish Real Bombchu.png|Real Bombchu Reapling.png|Reapling Reddragon.jpg|Red dragon ReDead OoT.png|ReDead Regis Licker.jpg|Regis Licker Remlit.png|Remlit Rhedosaurus.jpg|Rhedosaurus Rhenoplos.png|Rhenoplos River Octorok.png|"River Octorok" River Zora Art.png|River Zora Robbie the Rabbit.gif|Robbie the Rabbit Rooey Green.png|Rooey Rollobite.gif|Rollobite Romper.png|Romper Ropa.png|Ropa Rope.png|Rope Runner.jpg|Runner Green Rupee Like MC.gif|Rupee Like Rupee Wraith.png|Rupee Wraith S Sadu-hem.gif|Sadu-Hem Sammael.jpg|Sammael Sanda.jpg|Sanda Scarab.jpg|Scarab Schism.png|Schism Scraper.gif|Scraper Screamer.png|Screamer Sea Octorok WW.png|Sea Octorok Seaslug.png|Sea Slug Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel "Squiddy" Serpopard.jpg|Serpopard Shunkawarakin.jpg|Shunka Warak'in Siam.png|Siam Silver Hydra.jpg|Silver Hydra Silverdragon.jpg|Silver Dragon Skinned Dog.png|Skinned Dog Skunkrape.jpg|Skunk Ape Skybison.png|Sky Bison Slakemoth.jpg|Slake Moth Slurper.png|Slurper Smog.png|Smog Malesmurf.jpg|Smurf Sniffer Dog Male.png|Sniffer Dog Rhinogradentia.png|Snouter Wolfenstein Spectre 1.gif|Spectre Wolfenstein Spectre 2.gif|Spectre Wolfenstein Spectre 3.gif|Spectre Spink.jpg|Spink Splinter.jpg|Splinter Sporebat.png|Spore Bat Sporecarrier.png|Spore Carrier Sporeplant.png|Spore Plant Sporeling.jpg|Sporeling Squibbon.jpg|Squibbon Ston.jpg|Ston Stalker Silent Hill.jpg|Stalker Swampus.jpg|Swampus Swarm Silent Hill.png|Swarm T Tarrasque.gif|Tarrasque Tartarusaurus.jpg|Tartarusaurus Tatzelwurm.jpg|Tatzelwurm Tengu.jpg|Tengu 300px-Form One.jpg|The Taken Tigrex.png|Tigrex Toadstool Silent Hill.jpg|Toadstool Toothfairy.jpg|Tooth Fairy Toraton.jpg|Toraton Tormented Soul Silent Hill.jpg|Tormented Soul Blue Tremer.png|Tremer Trunko.jpg|Trunko Tsuchinoko.gif|Tsuchinoko Turelim Adult.jpg|Turelim T-virus.png|Tyrant Virus T-virus Twin Victims.png|Twin Victims Animcentaur.gif|Two-Headed Centaur U Urgo-hem.png|Urgo-Hem V Amilyn.jpg|Vampire Varag.jpg|Varag Vrex.jpg|Vastatosaurus Rex V-rex Venatosaurus.jpg|Venatosaurus Venom Spawn.jpg|Venom Spawn VineTheRuins.jpg|Vine W Wall Corpse.png|Wall Corpse Wall Man.jpg|Wall Man Wanamingo.jpg|Wanamingo Warg.jpg|Warg WatcherInTheWater1.jpg|Watcher in the Water Weaver1.jpg|Weaver Weeping Bat.png|Weeping Bat Green_Monster_thumb-2-.jpg|Whatnot Wheelchair.jpg|Wheelchair Leo Wyatt.jpg|Whitelighter Whitestool.jpg|Whitestool Wingedbeast.jpg|Winged Beast Wormhead.png|Wormhead X Y Yaoguai.jpg|Yao Guai Yeti.jpg|Yeti Z Zilla.jpg|Zilla Dr. Tongue.jpg|Zombie Category:Creatures Category:Galleries